


Mama

by glasswrks



Series: Dear Miranda [4]
Category: All My Children
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, Blood and Injury, F/F, Family Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glasswrks/pseuds/glasswrks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lena's thoughts as she races to get to Miranda and Bianca's side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mama

* * *

_I have decided to write down what has happened since I arrived. The flight was hell. I was a nervous wreck the entire time. I had no contact with anyone since Miranda's frantic call to me last night._

_Last night?_

_Dear God, my life has been turned upside down in a matter of hours. I had to take an emergency leave of absence, as I was not sure how long I needed to stay in Pine Valley._

_Fortunately, as I travel for business meetings, my passport was in order and I paid the outrageous price for the ticket. I am not complaining, I would pay any price, I only wish I could have gotten here sooner._

_I was exhausted when the plane finally landed, picking up the rental car I had reserved, I tore out of the airport like a bat out of hell and the speeding ticket did not help my disposition at all. I have to remember to pay this before I leave._

_When I reached the hospital, I did not expect what happened to happen. Miranda was there sitting on those hard plastic chairs that seem to be a staple of any hospital setting. She was staring at the floor, when she heard the doors slide open she looked up._

_She was in my arms before I knew it. Her face was red; her eyes swollen from crying no doubt. There was nothing I could do for her except hold on and whisper nonsensical words while I glanced at the people Miranda rightfully called family._

_Erica was there, Jack was holding on to her. This has taken a toll on her. She looks older as if the years had finally caught up to her. Reggie, who decided to follow his father's footsteps has become the district attorney, was also there. I did not see Kendall or Lilly at first._

_My heart broke when Miranda finally looked up I tried to wipe the tears away with little luck. Her voice broke when she said, "I knew you'd come Mama."_

_I did not correct her this time._

_This time I acknowledged what Miranda had always; always believed: I am her other mother._

_Her Mama._

_I barely hear Erica thanking me for coming. I believe I nodded, I simply held on to my daughter, kissing the top of her head from time to time._

_Kendall finally came in, she was holding coffee cups. It seems as if Lilly had been left with Greenlee. She had seen Bianca when she had first come out of the ambulance. Jack decided it was too much for her and Greenlee volunteered to take care of her._

_Miranda was in no shape to tell me what had happened so I asked Kendall; Kendall whom has been the truest friend I have ever had in my life and I would not want it any other way._

_It was a simple accident, an accident that brought us; our worlds to a stand still._

_Everyone's life turned upside down by a bar of soap._

_I held onto Miranda tighter as Kendall finished._

_My darling little girl, I would have done anything to have spared her this. Her life has been fraught with so much; to have found Bianca on the bathroom floor._

_Apparently there was so much blood Miranda had thought at first her mother had died, I do not know what I would have done had I found Bianca so still. Yet my baby had the peace of mind to call 911 and followed the instructions they gave her over the phone._

_Miranda finally left my embrace, muttering "Air becoming an issue." I smiled to myself. I do not think she realized she said it._

_Taking my hand in hers, without saying another word she led me from the waiting room._

_If I thought the flight was too long it was a blink of an eye compared to the elevator ride. I licked my lips, my heart started racing. I hesitated once the door opened, if it had not been for Miranda's gentle pull, I probably would have stayed inside._

_We walked down the hall; what is it about hospitals and darkened hallways? Miranda stopped in front of a door and I knew this was it. Behind this piece of wood lay the woman I had almost died for. Would probably still die for._

_Taking a deep breath, I pushed the door open._

_I think I gasped as I entered, Miranda told me it was okay. The doctors had said the bruising would eventually fade away. Right now it was horrendous. Bianca's beautiful face marred._

_How could that shade of purple exist?_

_I hear the beeping of machinery in the background, letting me know that she is still with us. I know I should not worry, Bianca has the best care money can buy. I walked over to her, frightened of making too much noise. I did not want to disturb her. I am not sure when I picked up her cool hand, but it was in mine and I could not stop myself from kissing it._

_Miranda told me that the doctors had said the results of her mother's Cat Scan had come back negative and there was no sign of a subdural hematoma._

_Those words scared me. The thought of Bianca bleeding…_

_Apparently Bianca should be coming around they had taken turns keeping her awake when she finally regained consciousness after arriving at the hospital. As the night wore on the doctors told them that the worse had passed and Bianca could rest._

_Erica came into the room telling Miranda that it was time to go, that she should try to sleep._

_I know now for certain, my daughter is a Kane._

_I am surprised how skillfully she argued with Erica. I held my hand up when she looked in my direction. I would not join this battle. I might agree with Erica but I knew by simply looking into Miranda's soulful eyes, I would deny her nothing._

_That was two hours ago, now, Miranda is finally asleep. She is been restless; calling out. I speak to her in Polish, she calms down._

_I wish I could._

_Looking at the discoloration on Bianca's face; I knew it could have been much worse. It has made me re-think things about my life; about Miranda and Bianca._

_Miranda is waking up._

The End


End file.
